


The Third Wheel

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Gilfoyle are married. They invite Dinesh over and then reveal their intentions to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Wheel

Dinesh went to the same cafe to work fairly often and he regularly saw Gilfoyle there, also working and occasionally glancing at him. That wasn’t why Dinesh went there, of course. It was just one thing that happened there. 

Today he was trying to deal with an especially tricky bug in his code. “Fuck,” he said, louder than he’d intended to. “Sorry, sorry,” he said to a mom with a 6-year-old who was giving him a dirty look. 

Gilfoyle walked over and smirked at him, “Need some help?”

“What I’m working on is very complicated, you probably wouldn’t understand it,” Dinesh said. 

“Uh-huh. Let me see that,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh looked on with horror as Gilfoyle actually started typing.

“No!” Dinesh cried out. “Oh my God, do you have any idea what you’re doing? That’s months of work. You can’t just--”

Gilfoyle stepped away and showed it to him. 

“Oh my God. You got it to work...” Dinesh stared at this mysterious man. 

“You can thank me by having dinner with me,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh was too taken aback to say anything. He watched as Gilfoyle wrote down an address on napkin. 

“I’m Gilfoyle, by the way,” he said as he handed Dinesh the napkin.

“Dinesh,” he said softly.

“See you tomorrow night, Dinesh.” Gilfoyle walks out of the cafe. 

Dinesh watched him go. He was feeling so many things and he didn’t want to feel any of them.

 

Dinesh kept telling himself he wouldn’t show up for this dinner because Gilfoyle had been far too weird and presumptuous about the whole thing. Plus, he didn’t like guys. At all. But, he found himself knocking on the door the next night. 

When Jared answered, Dinesh frowned and said, “Oh. Sorry.” It hit him that Gilfoyle had probably given him a random address just to fuck with him. This was all just a silly prank to waste his time. He sighed.

“You must be Dinesh,” Jared said.

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh... yeah, I am...” 

“I’m Jared.”

Dinesh looked at him blankly.

“Gilfoyle’s husband.”  
Dinesh’s eyes widened. 

Jared sighed. He called out, “Gilfoyle, did you not tell Dinesh that you’re married?”

“I didn’t tell him I was single either,” Gilfoyle said as he walked into the living room. “It’s not my fault he assumed.” 

Jared shook his head a little and told Dinesh, “Come on in. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Uh, okay,” Dinesh said as he walked in.

For lack of anything else to say, Dinesh said, “You have a beautiful house.”

“Thanks. It’s because Donald is a corporate sell out,” Gilfoyle told him.

“I thought you said your name was Jared,” Dinesh said. 

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “That’s what he lets people call him.” 

Jared served dinner for all of them. “Oh, thank you,” Dinesh said. He sat there eating, wondering what the hell he was doing here, eating dinner with a random married couple. After a minute, he said, “How long have you two been married?” 

“Eight years,” Jared said proudly. 

“Holy shit,” Dinesh said. “Uh, congratulations on that. So, did you meet in college?” 

Jared lit up at the chance to tell the story. “I was at a world championship acapella competition in Toronto-- no big deal-- and the boys and I decided we should get a taste of something wild and unusual so we went to a hardcore show. I’d never heard anything like it.”

“He really hadn’t,” Gilfoyle said with an affectionate little smile. “He compared it to Fleetwood Mac because that was the most raw thing he’d heard at the time.” 

“Well, you guys seem like a great couple,” Dinesh murmured miserably. “Really perfect.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh had completely lost his appetite and he said, “I don’t want to be rude. But, I think I’m going to go.” 

“You don’t want a drink?” Gilfoyle asked. He smirked and said, “I could give you something really stiff.” 

Dinesh glanced at Jared, who was contentedly putting leftovers in Tupperware and cleaning dishes. “Uh, okay,” he said. 

Gilfoyle poured shots for all of them and the said, “Cheers, boys.” 

After they’d all had a shot, Gilfoyle started pouring a second round. Jared went over to the music system and started playing some Portishead. 

After they all had their second shot, Gilfoyle told Dinesh, “Dance with me.” 

Dinesh glanced over at Jared. “Go ahead,” Jared said with a little smile. 

Dinesh started shuffling his feet back and forth, hoping no on laughed at his complete inability to dance. Gilfoyle pulled him close, so that their packages were rubbing against each other. 

“Your husband’s right there,” Dinesh said softly. 

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle agreed as he felt Dinesh’s ass. 

Gilfoyle dancing against him like that was the best thing he’d ever felt. After a minute, he kissed him. He pulled away and said, “I’m so sorry.” He turned to Jared and said, “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Jared said with a laugh. He put a hand on Dinesh’s shoulder and said, “This is what we invited you here for. If you’re interested.” 

“Oh,” Dinesh said. “That’s... oh.” After a second, he said, “Well, I am interested.” He said it out loud before he’d fully let himself think it. He let out a breath. 

Gilfoyle gave him a sexy little smile and started kissing down his neck. 

Dinesh stared at the floor and said, “But, I’ve never...” 

Jared immediately stepped closer to him and said, “That’s completely understandable. It happens.”

“So, what are you saying, you want someone who’ll be all gentle with you and hold your hand through it?” Gilfoyle asked, with mild disdain in his voice.

Dinesh nodded a little, feeling embarrassed that he wasn’t advanced enough for Gilfoyle. 

“Sounds like your territory, Donald,” Gilfoyle said. “Go for it.” He said in Dinesh’s ear, “And the afterwards, if you want, I’ll fuck the living shit out of you.” 

Dinesh gasped. 

Jared gently took his hand and asked, “Would you like to go to the bedroom with me?” 

Dinesh nodded. “Yeah. Yes.” 

He followed Jared into the bedroom. He was much less attracted to him than he was to Gilfoyle, but he had to admit that the idea of being with someone as non-threatening as Jared his first time really took the pressure off. 

When they were in the bedroom, Jared started gently kissing him. After a minute, he started pulling Dinesh’s clothes off. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dinesh said. 

Jared pulled off his own clothes, then covered his fingers in lubricant. “Can you roll onto your stomach?” he asked. 

Dinesh excitedly rolled onto his stomach. He moaned softly as Jared started fingering him. He softly said, “Shit, that feels so good.” 

“I’m glad,” Jared told him.

Dinesh moaned as Jared pushed two fingers deep into him. “Holy shit,” he said.

After a few minutes, Jared gently asked, “Do you want to get fucked?” 

“Yes, please,” Dinesh said. Jared put on a condom and started gently pushing into him.

“Does that feel good?” he asked him.

“Yeah,” Dinesh said breathily. He moaned softly as Jared fucked him. After a second, it occurred to him that he should probably be doing something and he tried rocking his hips back against Jared.

Jared moaned and said, “You feel really good, baby.” He pushed deep into him. 

Dinesh moaned and writhed as Jared pushed back and forth. “That feels so fucking good,” he said. He arched his back and moaned hard. “Oh my God, Jared.”

“I’m glad you like it, baby,” Jared said, kissing his neck as he kept fucking him. 

Jared pushed deep into him as he came. “Wow,” Dinesh said softly. 

“Do you want me to send Gilfoyle in now?” Jared asked.

“Yeah,” Dinesh said excitedly. 

Jared patted Dinesh’s ass a couple times before he left. 

Gilfoyle walked in a moment later. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he sat down next to Dinesh.

“Horny,” Dinesh said, sitting up and putting his hands on Gilfoyle. Gilfoyle grinned and kissed him hard. 

“Are you ready to get fucked again?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Dinesh said.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Gilfoyle said happily as he undressed. 

“Hey, um... is this going to be a one-time thing?” Dinesh asked.

“Oh,” Gilfoyle said, freezing. “I mean... yeah. It kind of has to be. That’s okay, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course. I was just wondering,” Dinsh said. He had a sinking feeling, but he tried to push it aside so he could enjoy this experience as much as possible. 

Gilfoyle finished undressing, then put on a condom and lubed his dick up. “Ready?” he asked.

Dinesh eagerly got on all fours. “Yeah,” he said. 

Gilfoyle groaned as he pushed into him. “Shit, you feel so good,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Dinesh said. He rocked his hips back and forth hard and moaned. “Oh my God, Gilfoyle, I love your cock.” 

“I love your asshole, baby,” Gilfoyle said, pulling on his hair. 

Dinesh moaned happily as Gilfoyle fucked him hard. 

After Gilfoyle pushed deep inside him and came, Dinesh rolled onto his back, exhausted. He watched as Gilfoyle threw the condom out. 

“That was the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me,” Dinesh told him.

“Yeah? Well, I’m about to top it,” Gilfoyle told him. He started sucking Dinesh’s cock hard. 

“Oh my God,” Dinesh moaned. 

Gilfoyle bobbed his head hard, expertly flicking hist tongue over Dinesh’s tip as he sucked his dick. He let Dinesh’s cock hit his throat as he kept bobbing his head hard. 

Dinesh moaned as her came. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Gilfoyle took a second to swallow it all before he said, “It’s fine, babe.” 

To Dinesh’s surprise, Gilfoyle pulled him close. Dinesh smiled and snuggly up to him. He closed his eyes, trying to soak in every detail of this moment so he could remember it for the rest of his life.

“I really like you, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh looked up at him with surprise. “I like you too,” he murmured, trying not to let his sadness and frustration show too much.

“You know when you meet someone and just click with them?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh nodded a little.

“It’s too bad we didn’t meet when we were twenty,” Gilfoyle said thoughtfully.

Dinesh sat up. “What? What does that mean? What would’ve happened if we’d met when we were twenty?” 

“Realistically? We’d go on two mediocre dates and then realize we have nothing in common,” Gilfoyl said. “But who knows, y’know?” 

“Yeah,” Dinesh said softly. “Right.”


End file.
